


Soak

by Dollianna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollianna/pseuds/Dollianna
Summary: A soak in the castle's waters turns out to be wetter than usual.





	Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Quick smutty upload between Azura and F Corrin. Please excuse all the grammatical errors that weren't caught, and for how rough it is. I haven't written anything in a hot minute. Much love.
> 
> Alsoo, regardless of what their cannonical ages are, I've always seen them as above the age of 21. So they are older than 21 in my fic. <3

The day was finally over when Corrin slowly placed a foot into the sauna’s hot waters. Instantly the day’s worries and struggles melted away as she lowered herself completely into the warm liquid, overtaken by the sheer warmth the waters provided. Goodness it was divine, relaxing each and every one of her sore muscles as if they were never over used in the first place.

She released a deep sigh and looked up at the open skyline of stars and a sliver of a moon. How beautiful it seemed, putting her mind at total ease. It was funny to even think a war was waging on as she sat there seemingly content, but there really was. Each and everyday she murdered countless Nohrian soldiers, ultimately breaking up families and destroying whole lives along with their dreams. She tried to end conflicts peacefully, usually begging her opponents against fighting, but time and time again she had to resort to violence. It pained her, causing terrible nightmares that reoccured every night she could find some semblance of sleep. It was only here in the sauna did her sins fully leave her, and even then Corrin couldn’t really find the time to slip away here most days. People needed her constantly. War meetings, training and sparring sessions, cleaning duty, counseling, or even fund management stole away most her time, not to mention the war skirmishes themselves. Those could last for days on end if they ran into an experienced company that was well organized.

No, this time right now was for her and only her. Corrin had made sure that her schedule would allow for this night time soak, and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. Besides, she chose the perfect time to do so, as it was late and most other soldiers were either asleep or at the mess hall drinking. She sunk lower into the water until it touched her shoulders, and sighed once again.

“This is perfection, just what I needed...”. Closing her eyes, Corrin carefully listened to the water droplets hitting the tile outside the wading pool, inhaling the concrete scent that had become fragrant from all the humidity and steam. Whoever came up with this had to be a genius, or at least rich.

It was only until she heard water moving did she open her eyes.

“A-Azura?!” Corrin nearly yelped. When did she get in here? And how had she been quiet enough to reach the water without her hearing? The blue haired beauty simply smiled and proceeded to wade deeper into the water, ripples surrounding her created by her long, gorgeous hair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Is it alright if I join you?” Azura asked, voice as soothing and gentle as always. Whether it was from the heat or Azura’s exposed body, Corrin turned a shade deeper.

“U-um, of course! It’s no problem, please help yourself.” She cut her eyes away from Azura’s shapely form and looked down at her own pale thighs. Most people wore their undergarments with them into the sauna, but Corrin had decided to go nude due to everyone being everywhere else but here tonight. It seemed Azura had had the same idea.

She giggled and settled adjacent to Corrin, a bit farther away to provide her friend some modesty. “I’m glad it’s just you tonight,” Azura began, “Sometimes it gets a bit to crowded in here for my liking.”

“Same, I thought coming late would be a great breather from everyone.” Corrin said. Immediately she regretted her wording when Azura’s brows furrowed slightly, “N-not that I mind you here! I just was overwhelmed by the day, and you’re so easy to miss, so its no trouble at all!”

“I’m easy to miss?” Azura half replied half asked.

“N-no! No, no, no! Not easy to miss, but, y’know, um...you have a calm energy about you that isn’t so overwhelming like some of the others. You’re easy to be around.” Seeming to get the point, Azura merely giggled.

“I know, I was just giving you a hard time Corrin. No need to get so flustered.”

“Ugh, Azura...you had me scared there for a second. I don’t like offending others, but offending you would be the worst.” Azura looked up at the open sky, but remained quiet longer than Corrin felt comfortable with. When she finally did say something, even Corrin with all of her awkwardness could tell the air had changed around the songtress.

“Why is that?” Azura asked, eyes still to the sky.

“Why’s what?” Corrin echoed.  
  
“Why am I so easy to be around?” She asked.

“Oh, well, um...I dunno, actually. It just feels right whenever I’m with you.” Corrin blushed, but made herself look at the songtress. “I love being around you. I love when we’re together.” At that, Azura returned her gaze, seemingly unfazed.

“Me too. I love being around you too, Corrin.”

“Really?”

“Really. Even when you’re tired, or overwhelmed, or sad and happy. I love all of it. I love all of you.” Corrin’s eyes widened. “All of it, Corrin.”

It seemed as if Azura glided over to Corrin’s spot, water rippling around her and her hair once more, time slowing to a standstill. Her lips were so close to Corrin’s face now, slightly parted and plump, pink and glossy.

“A-Azura?” Corrin barely gasped.

“Yes?” she asked just as breathily.

“You’re r-really close...” Azura’s supple breasts were pressed against Corrin’s arm, the warm water the only thing between them.

“Is that a problem?”

“Never...” Corrin turned so that her breasts pushed back into Azura’s, faces close, lips closer.

Had the feelings building between them always been this intense? Sure they had become fast friends, sharing intimate details with one another when nobody else was around. But this? This was something else entirely. Maybe the sauna waters were causing these feelings, or maybe they had the power to enhance those secretive dormant feelings deep within the two. Regardless of the reason, it was definitely mutual.

“Can I kiss you?” Corrin whispered. Azura merely nodded, tilting her face to receive Corrin’s lips. It wasn’t a passionate kiss by any means, but slow and thought out, as if they were testing the waters with one another. They didn’t even close their eyes during it.

Just a soft peck.

“Again.” Azura said, and Corrin complied, putting more force into it. This time Azura wrapped her arms around Corrin’s neck, reveling in the firmness of her friend’s skin. It was deeper this time around. Tongues darting quickly between each other’s mouths, tasting one another, sampling what they each had to offer. When they pulled away, they were completely out of breath.

“Can I touch you?” Corrin asked again, still breathless from the kiss. Azura nodded, pulling away from her just slightly. Corrin reached a shakingly calloused hand to Azura’s breast, making sure to be gentle when she cupped the supple flesh. Her thumb went directly to the peachy nipple, slowly oscillating the nub while watching the areola pucker. Azura’s gentle moan was music to Corrin’s ears.

Obviously...

“Harder, rub it harder.” Corrin could only oblige, grabbing the other breast with her free hand. Emboldened, she went from rubbing to pinching, noticing the blood rushing to the erect nipples. Before long Azura joined in, grabbing Corrin’s breasts and rolling her nipples around too. The blue haired singer was much more sure though, as she bent down and placed one straight into her mouth.

“Ah!” Corrin yelped, completely caught off guard, but Azura was relentless. She sucked and nipped at the tender flesh without resolve, happy that she could elicit such cute noises from her friend. The mixture of pleasure and pain was amazing, and Corrin was completely undone within seconds. As her head lay back, she realized she was being completely supported by Azura within the water.

“I want to touch you more Corrin. I want to see you melt, melt into me.” Corrin met Azura’s eyes and smiled. She wanted that and so much more too. She wanted to be connected with Azura long after this war was over. Forever if she could.

“I’d like that too Azura.” With her signature laugh, Azura removed her arms from Corrin’s backside and moved them towards her bottom. Cupping her butt, Azura hoisted Corrin from the water and placed her on the rim of the sauna, water splashing upon the cement flooring. “You’re stronger than you look!” Corrin said, now smiling down at Azura. She returned a grin, but wordlessly started spreading Corrin’s thighs. The dragon girl’s apex was now visible, soft white hair surrounding her winking wet cunt.

“Hmm, it looks like you match down here too?” Azura hummed into Corrin’s soft thigh, taking in a whiff of musky aroma. A blush instantly crept up Corrin’s neck.

“A-Azura!!”

“It’s cute.” Corrin snapped her legs closed and covered her breasts.

“That’s not the point!” Azura cocked her head innocently.  
  
“What’s the point then dear princess?” Corrin narrowed her eyes and pouted her pretty lips. Even while intimate, the songtress was still playful as ever. It wasn’t fair that she was the only one being exposed like this.

“I wanna see if you match down there too! Don’t let me be the only one out here with spread legs.”

“Fine, fine. If that’ll make you happy.” As Corrin scooted away from the edge, breasts still covered for “modesty”, Azura put a knee up on the side and pulled herself out of the water. She stood completely upright, water dripping everywhere, much of it rolling down her smooth, white body. Corrin got a good look at Azura in the flesh while she was at it, and had to stop her mouth from dropping open like a damn fool. Azura was truly a beauty through and through. Her long blue hair was still damp from the water, and her supple alabaster skin was dewy and blemish free. The air around her was just magical; magical and mysterious and pure. Everything about Azura screamed perfection, all the way down to her cute little toes.

Corrin was screwed.

Almost in an instant, the young princess looked down at her own body in stark comparison. How could she not? Yes, she was pale, but her skin was far from smooth or clear. Scars from battles, some new, many old, decorated the entirety of her body, giving it a roughened appearance of someone much older. Her skin wasn’t as soft as it used to be, and her hands and feet were calloused all over from the constant use of the Yato blade and the relentless running during battles. She internally kicked herself for not taking better care of her physical appearance and performing simple aftercare after battles her company had won. A little pumicing of the feet wouldn’t have killed her, and yet here she was, about to make love to beauty’s incarnate looking like a raggedy sock.

“You wanted to see, didn’t you?” Azura asked, snapping Corrin out of her self critical thinking, “Look. The curtains match the drapes.”

“Very funny.” Azura splayed a hand on her pubic mound, and then pulled her lips open with two of those fingers. Her folds were a soft pink, like petals of a rose.

_Great_ , she was perfect on the inside too.

“What’s the matter?” The songtress knelt down to the floor and quickly cupped Corrin’s pouting face. “Look me in the eye.”

“The matter is that I’m feeling way too self conscious to continue any further than this. Look at you, and then look at me. You’re gorgeous in every single way, and here I am looking like a Faceless’s toe.” Wishing to have gotten a laugh instead of a glare, Corrin looked hard enough away to free herself from Azura’s hands. “Let’s just stop.” Instead, Azura just grabbed Corrin’s hand and pressed her lips to the roughest part of the palm.

“Don’t ever speak that way about yourself again.” The anger and hurt in Azura’s voice spooked Corrin into meeting eyes again. “These scars and rough patches are proof that you are bringing peace to this world, to my world. You are perfect, and I won’t have you speaking badly about the woman I love.”

Love? Azura loved her?

“I love you in your entirety Corrin, scars and all. I’ve said that before, and I’ll say it again as much as you need me to. These things make you, you. My body shows nothing of dedication to a cause as great as yours. All I have is this voice.”

“But I love that about you...its not just a voice Azura, it’s your voice, and it gives us all hope. It gives me hope.” Corrin moved to cup Azura’s hands, but was stopped when she was forcefully kissed. It was heated, fervent, and knowing; knowing in the sense that the feelings they shared were totally and completely mutual. Tongues melted together in the two women’s mouths, while their lips were smashed together roughly. Together they drank in the other’s essence, not wanting to part for even a second, forgoing the need to breath.

Somehow during their kiss, Corrin had ended up on her back with Azura over her, hair cascading all around them, shielding them from the outside world. Here they were alone, in their own world with nobody to bother them. Azura’s lidded eyes glowed an abnormal yellow, revealing how aroused she had become.

“Do we have to stop?” Azura gently whispered, hope tinged in the question. Corrin touched Azura’s cheek with the back of her fingers and shook her head.

“No.” Azura pushed her face against Corrin’s touch.

“Can we continue?” At this, Corrin moved her hand from Azura’s cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her in closer.

“Yes.” Another kiss. Longer than the last one, yet not as deep or needy. It was gentle, sweet, and to the point, signaling that everything needed to be said had been said.

Slowly, Azura broke the kiss, a small string of saliva connecting them for a second more, and moved down Corrin’s toned body. She kissed every single scar she came across, enjoying the slight gasps and jolts her beloved made from her touch. When she arrived at the navel, Azura locked eyes with Corrin again, taking in how scarlet they had deepened, and extended her tongue, tracing little circles around the shallow opening. Instinctually, Corrin hissed at the warm sensation.

“More...” she whined. And more Azura delivered. She nipped at the flesh and listened to the sweet cooing noises coming from Corrin. Again, she descended. Forgoing the remaining scars, Azura set her sights on Corrin’s mound. Her long hair tickled against Corrin’s thighs, making her twitch all the more, knowing that Azura was becoming impatient with just sweet kisses and playful bites. She watched as Azura hovered over her drooling lips, face just inches from the wet center. Whether they meant to or not, they each had taken in a huge breath, almost as if they were diving into a pool of water together.

Corrin’s smell was absolutely divine. The aroma was so musky with hints of tang, she could literally drown in it forever. And drown she did.

A mixture of a squeak and a moan broke out into the room. For a moment, Corrin had been so taken aback by the noise she couldn’t focus on the sheer pleasure that was blossoming in her core. Did she really sound like that? It didn’t really help that the sauna walls echoed every little noise they made, but again the noise escaped, this time picking up in octave.

Azura’s tongue traced each and every fold that wrinkled Corrin’s insides. So smooth were her velvety walls and warm folds. And the taste was so, so good. Bitter with a sweet aftertaste, just like a fine wine that had aged gracefully. When Azura picked up the pace by moving to suck on the engorged clit, she had to grab hold on tightly to Corrin’s thighs. The poor thing was bucking and mewling like crazy, unable to contain the pleasure exploding inside of her.

“A-Azura! S-stop, it’s too much!” And she would’ve stopped if she hadn’t of found that spongy spot deeper within Corrin. At first her tongue had just grazed over it when she had done her initial oral exploration, but after sucking on her swollen nub for a bit, she went back to that spot. Her tongue couldn’t reach it fully, so she removed a hand from Corrin’s thigh and gently pressed two digits into her, searching out for that spot again. When she found it, she pressed down, circling it at first with her pointer and middle fingers, but then alternating between thrusting and rubbing. Meanwhile, she kept up her oral ministrations, swiveling her tongue around the clit again and again, flicking the center of it when dotting her 'i’s’.

A sensation Corrin never truly felt before hit her harder than any punch she had ever taken during a training session with Xander. It started deep within her womb, then moved up her spine before hitting her between the eyes. Everything went white, and for a moment all was lost, even Azura. All she could feel was absolute pleasure throughout her body. Nothing existed except for her and her climax, responsibilities and the war be damned. It was only until she came to did she realize Azura’s face was completely soaked in her fluids.

Pre-orgasm Corrin would’ve been mortified at soiling Azura’s pretty face, but the tingling sensation that was buzzing in her head dulled that part of her humility. All she did was sit up and reach out to Azura’s face, cupping her chin and bringing her in closer.

“Let me clean you up.” Corrin’s gentle tongue licked at Azura’s flushed cheeks, making sure to get each and every drop off her face. When she reached her lips, she went in and licked at them too, ultimately stopping to taste the inside of Azura’s mouth. She tasted herself, and honestly, it wasn’t half bad. _She_ wasn’t half bad. When she pulled away, Corrin smiled at her handiwork. Azura seem pretty pleased as well.

“Are you sure you weren’t a maid in your past life?” Azura teased, causing the two to playfully giggle. Corrin pulled her in closer, hugging her around the waist, causing their breasts to smash together again.

“I don’t know about that, but I’m pretty sure Felicia would let me borrow her outfit if I asked nicely enough.”

“Hmm...I might prefer you in Jakob’s instead. You’d look good in those pants.” Corrin laughed again and pecked at Azura’s lips.

“He’d rather die than see me in his uniform. Besides, it’s your turn to be pampered like a queen, Jakob’s pants or not.” As Corrin began to push Azura to the floor, still locked in a kiss, footsteps echoed at the opening of the sauna. Immediately the two stopped and locked wide eyes at each other and then the doorway.

“Oh no,” Azura began, “who decided to come in here this late?” Corrin sprung into action and pulled Azura off the floor, yanking her back into the water together.

“Well whoever it is, let’s just hope they’re female.” Remembering that they were both butt-ass naked, the two sank below the water until their heads were the only things remaining visible. Crouching stock still in the water, blushing furiously, they waited on baited breath until the new inhabitants made themselves known. Luckily it was just Hana and Sakura in towels and sandals.

“Big sisters!” the shrine maiden happily said, “what are you two doing here?” Azura quickly composed herself, much faster than Corrin ever could, and sweetly smiled, moving closer to the edge of the pool.

“Just in for a nighttime soak with Corrin here, but I could ask you two the same thing.” Hana lowered herself into the water and sighed, Sakura following suit smiling all the while.

“Hana and I just love soaking at night, it’s so peaceful and quiet. Plus we like to point out the constellations together. Usually the boys use the sauna during the day, so we try to come at night when no one else is around. I’m just so happy we can do this all together.” Azura quietly nodded, pulling Corrin alongside her, hand in hand.

“Me too dear sister. Nighttime soaks truly are the best.”


End file.
